marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Odinson (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Loki (step brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formally Avengers Manson; Avengers Island, both on Counter-Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of Thunder | Education = | Origin = A being created by Franklin Richards along with Counter-Earth, he is modeled after the Thor of Earth-616 | PlaceOfBirth = Counter-Earth (Heroes Reborn) | Creators = Rob Liefeld; Jim Valentino; Chap Yaep | First = Avengers Vol 2 1 | Death = Avengers Vol 2 11 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. The first person to sacrifice himself was the thunder god Thor. While most heroes were reborn instantly on this new world (later dubbed Counter-Earth), Thor was not. Instead Franklin constructed Counter-Earth's own version of Thor. The reason behind this is unknown, but it could be possible that Thor's godly nature prevented Franklin from transporting him to Counter-Earth right away and in order to maintain the reality he created, subconsciously created a Thor construct. This version of Thor would be trapped in a block of ice in Norwary and discovered by scientist Donald Blake. Thinking himself to be the real Loki from Earth-616, the Loki of Counter-Earth would then trick the newly formed Avengers to revive this Thor and trick him into attacking the heroes. Thor would soon see through Loki's deception and aid the Avengers in his defeat, and join the group. This would set in motion Loki's plot to get ultimate revenge against the Avengers. This version of Thor proved to be more brutal and temperamental, certainly more in line with the Norse people who worshiped him centuries ago. More likely prone to violence, moments of godly narcissism, and washing to slay his enemies, Thor would regularly clash with the more idealistic Captain America. None the less, Thor would aid the Avengers against threats such as Kang the Conquerer; prevent an invasion from Atlantis, stop a rampaging Hulk; and prevent the Gamma Core on Avengers Island from exploding and destroying half the United States. After this last event, Avengers Island would be destroyed. Taking control of the Avengers from the government, Iron Man would relocate the team to a new Avengers Mansion. Thor would be present when Loki would launch his final scheme against the Avengers. With various villains spawned from the gamma core, and the Scarlet Witch under his thrall, Loki would organize the Masters of Evil to attack the Avengers. When Captain America would order Thor to not kill the captured Masters, he would grow fed up of the Avengers "weakness" and leave the group. He would then be seduced by the Enchantress into joining Loki's cause. Meanwhile, the Avengers would investigate the space-time rift in the gamma core and free the true Thor, who would join their ranks. Clashing with his Earth-616 counterpart, the Thor of Counter-Earth would give Loki the time to absorb the power from the gamma core directly gaining near infinite power. Betrayed by Loki, both Thor and Encahntress would join the Avengers in working on defeating him. Thor would allow the Echantress, Agatha Harkness, and the Scarlet Witch to channel their magic into him and make him appear as Odin to fight with Loki while the true Thor and Iron Man worked to blow Loki's connection to the gamma core. With his power source blocked, Loki would seemingly perish in battle, and the Counter-Earth Thor would sacrifice his life in order to end Loki's threat. Following his death, the true Thor had SHIELD arrange a traditional viking funeral for his doppelganger, who died valiantly in battle. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Odin Family Category:Thor Family